


The First Love of a Ninja Artifact

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Randy is shloomped into the Nomicon at lunch time, but not for a lesson this time.





	The First Love of a Ninja Artifact

"What lesson could I possibly have to learn right now?!" Randy cried out. "I literally was just about to eat lunch! If Howard eats my sandwich again I'm  _so_ blaming-"

The Nomicon cut him off with a loud, high-pitched, screeching noise, and Randy covered his ears at the sound. "Okay, okay! What is it?!"

The shrieking stopped. Randy sighed in relief.

Some doodles appeared in the area, and Randy watched what was happening. One was of the Nomicon itself, and the other was of a ninja. The ninja was cradling the Nomicon to their chest, almost... Lovingly.

Randy blinked. "Am I not appreciating you enough?" he guessed. The ninja looked up, and shook their head before going back to looking at their Nomicon.

Then, the ninja pressed a kiss to their Nomicon's cover.

Randy's cheeks flamed a bright red. "Uh, Nomicon, this is getting a little..."

The ninja's head shot up, glaring at Randy. Randy flinched. "Right, sorry, sorry."

The scene continued. Suddenly, the ninja was visibly taller, older. The ninja placed the Nomicon down, and gave a wave. Suddenly, the Nomicon came to life, floating, as if silently begging for the ninja not to leave. The ninja shook their head, and walked away, fading once they were far enough away.

Randy stared. He didn't understand.

"Ninja," the Nomicon's voice came, booming loud in Randy's ears, "you have done what I thought impossible. You have made me feel. You have made me care. You have made me fall in love."

Randy's cheeks burned with embarrassment at the words. "Oh," was all he could say. The Nomicon didn't seem to mind.

"My feelings will not end well for me. Thus, I must do something I have never done with any other ninja. I must ask you for  _your_ advice."

Randy faltered. "Oh, uh, okay? Not sure how much help I'll be, but, uh, sure. Hit me."

"How do I get rid of these feelings?"

He felt ice run through his veins. "Wh... What?"

"As I said, these feelings will not end well. It is in my best interest to be rid of them."

Randy shook his head, forcing out a laugh. "Maybe, but you can't just... Get rid of feelings like this. Sorry to disappoint you."

The Nomicon was silent, eerily silent. Finally, the Nomicon doodle floated over to him. The voice came, softer, as if coming right from the doodle itself, "Though I am sure I know the answer, will you tell me if my feelings are returned, at the very least?"

Randy's cheeks burned. "I... I can't say I've ever thought of it," he said. "But, it's... Not unappealing. Even if you're kind of a book."

"I could change my form if it would please you. This form is merely my default."

Randy grinned. "You don't have to. But it would be a lot less awkward to kiss you if you were a person..." He gave a shy laugh. "So, uh, when I go home later..."

"I will change my form. I will try to make it an appealing one for you."

"You shouldn't have to worry much about that..." he said softly. "Well, uh... I have to go, now..."

Suddenly, Randy was 'awake', shooting up in his seat. He stared down at the Nomicon, and then spotted his empty plate.

Ah, well. It had been totally worth it.


End file.
